


The Awakening

by Enigma434



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Chosen, Death, F/F, Fall of Beacon, Fall of Haven, Family, Love, Post-volume 4, Romance, War, Whiterose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma434/pseuds/Enigma434
Summary: War is on the horizon and team RWBY stands ready to face it. However, someone decides that it is not enough, he decides to train two of them and only two, to protect the world from Salem and her Grimm. A choice is to be made and in the end, two will live and two will die. Whoever lives will face the most difficult years of their life and test them to their very core. The War begins. Will they be ready?





	1. Prologue-A Glimpse of the Future

Yang sat still as the airship rocked in the air. Each bump and tilt did little to move her eyes or distract her in any way from the item she held in hand. It was a photo and the only one that survived the Fall of Beacon so many years ago. The dim lights and constant blinking whenever the airship moved did very little to tarnish the image. It was taken on the day Team RWBY was formed and it showed all four of them in their first team photo, courteously of Ren. Ruby and Weiss were side-by-side with the newly announced team leader having one arm wrapped around her partner and the other straight up in the air doing the peace sign, a wide grin on her face.

Yang smiled as a small tear fell down her cheek. Her sister was always so happy during their first year, so energetic and full of life, before all the chaos, before the loss of Pyrrha and Penny. Her smile could make anyone’s days better. Except Weiss’s apparently or at least on that day.

The Schnee Dust Company’s Heiress was clearly upset in the photo for not being chosen as team leader and if the slight frown and crossed arms didn’t show it, her attitude the following week would do so. At first, she was willing to ignore all the things that the press or what people would say about the Schnee family and see Weiss for Weiss. Though, after her episode where she yelled at Ruby and called her a mistake for being named team leader, she was decided that maybe everybody was right about the Schnee’s. The next day however, Ruby told her that Weiss apologized and promised to be the best teammate ever and it was only after that did Yang actually start to like the heiress.

Over the year, Weiss really did change and after Blakes reveal of her Faunus heritage and past in the White Fang and Weiss’s acceptance, did her and the snowy-haired girl become very close friends. They went shopping together, talked about some of their favorite movies, some of the places they had visited across Remnant, and they even told each other their secret crush in complete trust of each other. Neither were surprised though at who it was since they weren’t very secret except to the crushes in question.

Next was Blake whom she had one arm wrapped around her shoulder and the other on her hip as her shy partner gave a small smile to the camera. Blake was her secret crush, well, her crush since day one really. While she didn’t know why, she did know that ever since she laid eyes of the disguised cat Faunus, her heart beat at a record pace and her day brightened whenever they were together. She wasn’t sure when it bloomed to love but it wasn’t that much of a surprise as she always did love a mystery and Blake definitely was one, one she made it her mission to solve.

After the Fall and Blake had disappeared, that love was tested to the extremes. She didn’t blame Blake for Adam taking her arm, nor was she angry for her leaving. No, she was angry for her leaving without a goodbye, without allowing her to explain her true feelings. When they finally met up more than a year later, loving Blake was very difficult and she wasn’t even sure she could love her again like she used to but, after that day, after the start of the war, everything changed.

“Hey. You okay?” a soft voice asked as a hand was placed on her shoulder. The airship rocked a bit harder than before the lights shut off for a few moments before lighting back up.

Yang turned her gaze from the photo to see Blake sitting next to her, her ears clearly exposed and face hardened from years of war. Everything but her eyes. Those pair of shining amber still showed a measure of love, compassion, and strength that she had grown to love staring into all these years. The war would never take that away from her. Never.

“Yeah. I’m okay.” Yang smiled as she wiped away the evidence of tears. She then moved her prosthetic hand placed it on the cat Faunus’s own. “Just remembering better days.”

Blake smiled at her. She took Yang’s metal arm and moved to rest her head on the blonde’s shoulder while wrapping the arm around her. “They are in a better place you know. Watching us. Protecting us. They have each other just as we do.”

“I know. I just miss them.” Yang spoke, resting her head on top of Blake’s.

“As do I. Not a day goes by do I not think of them and how much I wish they were here with us.”

Yang then let out a light chuckle. “You know? It’s funny but sometimes I’d like to think, “What if they were here with us right now? What would be different? Would this war still be going on? Or would we be at peace?” I’d like to think that we could be off somewhere, just the four of us, hunting Grimm like the badasses we are or even just off living together as a team. Maybe they would be together like we are or if not then I sure as hell would make them.” Yang grinned.

Her small joke caused Blake to break out in a small laugh with her joining along for a moment. Laughing was rare these days, almost no-existent. More so than her once famous puns. If her memory served to be correct, she probably hasn’t made a pun in five years. Five years and counting since that day, since she lost those whom she treasured. Her sister, her friend, her teammates.

Blake and her continued to ride the airship in peace with the occasionally turbulence causing them to move back and forth or jump in their seats. She used that time to look about the ship. It was filled with a few dozen men and women, each armed to the teeth and covered in worn Atlassian armor. They were on their way to battle and each soldier had a different expression on their face.

Some, like the new blood or Greenies as they were called, were scared and frightened. Others, like Blake and herself, had seen their fair share of this war to be almost at peace with the coming throughs of battle, looking at photos of loved ones one last time or saying a few prayers to whatever God they believed in. A very select few were excited it would seem by the grins on their face and itchy trigger fingers. It was common to see people like them, thinking that could fight a few battles, become a hero, get the guy or girl of their dreams back home and live happily ever after. People like that rarely last a few minutes in a fight. The training camps had been pushing soldiers out with only a few weeks of training at best in hopes of putting a gun in as many people as possible. The real training came of the battlefield and you had to learn quick or die.

A voice sounded over the speaker. “Approaching drop site in three minutes. Prepare to disembark.”

Yang looked to Blake and shared a small smile together before nodding. She stood up and looked down at her uniform to check her gear and make sure everything was in shape. She wore a pair of knee high, short healed brown leather boots with a few buckle straps. A pair of black short shorts with a Her yellow and black arm was working perfectly as she made a fist.

She then checked Ember Celica as it laid wrapped around her wrists, covered in yellow and black spray paint like her arm, and made sure it was stocked with ammo. Wrapped around her waist was a brown leather belt, with a metal ring in the center, that hooked to a duel gun holster on her thighs with a pair of strap buckles on the inner thigh. Each holster was filled with a powerful Atlassian .50 caliber pistol. She had learned long ago to always have a back-up weapon and the pistols were her preferred choice.

Next was a light white t-shirt that was specially designed by her friend Ren to be act as body armor equivalent to Kevlar, allowing for faster and more flexible movement. To her knowledge, only her, Blake, and a few others had such armor. Over all that was a white trench coat with a set of armored shoulder pads on top that covered the upper parts of her arms as well. The coat was symbolic to the Atlassian Specialist as that was she was now, both her and Blake. Captains in rank and specifically selected to serve directly under General Schnee for the past couple years ever since the Fall of Haven and they abandoned the entire continent to the Grimm.

Blake was dressed almost identical to her except for her boots were black and only thigh length with a pair of black leggings. She didn’t wear any gun holsters but a belt with a few dust grenades on the back of her waist to be kept handy for any given moment. Her armored shirt was a dark purple instead of white and her weapon, Gambol Shroud, rested on her back.

They moved in unison to the front of the bay doors, standing ahead of the men and woman prepared to fight, using the final moments to check and recheck their weapons. Yang looked to Blake and smiled. “Ready kitten?”

Blake returned the smile. “Ready.” They then leaned into a kiss, not caring about anyone watching. They then took each other’s hand, a silver chained bracelet with the symbols of a red and black scythe and a white snowflake glinted on Blake’s wrist. A similar set was on Yang but instead rested around her neck. A reminder and memento to those they had lost.

Moments later, a green light flashed on the wall next to the door and they opened, revealing the sounds of battle as gun fire and explosions filled the air, mixed with thousands of Grimm roaring as the two massive armies clashed.  Tens of thousands of soldiers from all armies of Remnant with hundreds of Hunters fought several hundred thousand of Salem’s Grimm. The last stand for Atlas was in motion in the city of its name. Probably the last stand for humanity.

Yang looked to her wife and they smiled at each other one last time, maybe for the last time in this life, before running out into battle. If they were to die today, they were to die together, as a team.


	2. A WhiteRose Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to my new story The Awakening!! I really hope you all enjoy it and that the prologue really got you interested in it. This chapter is just the start really and i have much more planned. Please enjoy and leave me a kudos and a comment if you will! Thank you!

Ruby walked down the streets of Haven, both hands locked together behind her back. Her cape flowing slightly under them from the wind, as she looked from window to window through the groups of people as they walked by. Her uncle had left early that morning, against her wishes as he was still recovering from his injury, to speak with the headmaster of Haven Academy. He hoped that he could get the headmaster to prepare their defenses and do some rigorous background checks on his students in preparation of an attack by Cinder and her forces. Apparently, it was one of Ozpin’s final wishes before he passed, unconfirmed however it may be, and wished not to let what occurred at Beacon to happen anywhere else.

She really wished her former headmaster wasn’t dead, she may not have known him that well but she knew he was a good man and didn’t deserve to fall to Cinder’s hands. She also felt as if she owed the man something for inviting her to Beacon two years earlier because if it wasn’t for him, she never would’ve made as such good friends as she had since her first day. Friends like Jaune, Nora, Ren, Pyrrha, Blake, and Weiss.

Weiss.

The Schnee Dust Company heiress was never very far from her thoughts. As Ruby looked through a window of a nearby jewelry store, a pair of blue earing caught her eye. She couldn’t help but smile as they reminded her of her partner’s eyes. The same eyes that filled her dreams and sometimes her nightmares. The same eyes that always filled her heart and body with an incredible and unknown feeling back at Beacon whenever they looked at her either with a glare, disappointment, or a smile. It didn’t matter to her as it just meant that for that moment, those eyes were on her and on her alone.

It always confused her whenever these feelings happened. They started up around the time her and Weiss had that argument on their first day of classes. When Weiss had woken her up that night and offered to make her coffee, the way she spoke to her, with such kindness and telling her that she was going to be the best partner ever, it made her happier then she thought she would be. It made her heart jump and her body feel warm and tingly all over. She didn’t know why and when she told Yang about them, her sister only laughed and pattered her on the back and told her that everything would make sense in the future.

For the next several weeks, the feelings never stopped whenever she was with Weiss and whenever the girl would either laugh or yell or even just plain talk, it made her just feel…. more. She just always wanted to be around her partner, to always be the center of her attention. In class, she would do things to try and get Weiss to talk to her or sometimes just take the occasionally glance at her partner as if she was a priceless work of art.

When Weiss danced with Neptune at the school dance, she was happy that her best friend had got to dance with whom she wanted to but deep down she felt her heart ache in pain. She knew that she wished it was her that Weiss was dancing with, that Weiss would hold close, that she would kiss. It wasn’t until she thought about kissing Weiss did she finally make sense to her. She had a crush on Weiss Schnee.

It was difficult for her to deal with such a realization after that night. Weiss and Neptune had started dating afterwards and just seeing them together made her want to take out her scythe and beat the hell out of the water fearing loser. Thankfully, the couple didn’t last long and after they broke up, she finally saw her chance to confess to the white-haired beauty. She was planning on confessing everything to her after the Vytal Festival but the Fall happened and with Weiss been taken away and her unconscious, everything was ruined. No confession. No team RWBY. No nothing.  She doubted she would ever see Weiss again but no matter how she tried, the blue-eyed girl would never leave her thoughts.

She had finally reached her goal, a local bakery close to her hotel, and walked inside to receive her treat, something she had sorely lacked on her trip here. After a quick order and a few minutes of waiting, she walked out with several bags of freshly baked, triple chocolate chip cookies that would hopefully carry her till dinner. Taking a walk back the way she came, she munched on a few cookies until she finally reached the hotel where her, her uncle, and the rest of team RNJR stayed. Once she stepped inside, she stopped mid-bite on the cookie she had as she noticed a familiar person standing in front of the check in desk.

The person, a woman, was wearing a beautiful short blue dress that was darker at the top until reaching a lighter blue on the bottom. Over her shoulders was a blue long-sleeve sheer that had some sort of blue jewel in the center about her breast. Her hair was kept in the usual side ponytail, the same locks of snowy-white that haunted her dreams. The woman must’ve felt her stare as she turned and her blue eyes met her own silver.

“Ruby?” the girl questioned with a raised eyebrow as she started to slowly move closer.

After spending the next few moments trying to find her voice, Ruby dropped her bags of cookies, not caring if the broke before breaking out in a grin and tackling her returned friend in excitement. “WEISS!!”

The pair collapsed in the middle of the hotel as Ruby held onto Weiss in a firm embrace and nuzzled her face in to her neck. “Oh my God Weiss! It’s really you!” she cried into her neck.

“Yes, yes, it is me you dolt now please let me up! People are staring and I am getting uncomfortable.” The heiress scowled as she tried to push the redhead off her.

Reluctantly, Ruby broke her hold and helped her partner up from the floor. Weiss brushed of her dress, mumbling things like dolt, dunce, and she hasn’t changed since Beacon. Once she finished she looked up and noticed the puppy dog look on Ruby’s face. Rolling her eyes, she let out a sigh and opened her arms. “Fine, you dolt.”

“Yay!!” Ruby cheered as she jumped into Weiss’s arms. She loved the feeling of Weiss’s hugs as she was probably the only one to ever get one and it allowed her to be close to the heiress. After not having one for so long, it felt like she was taking a drink of water after being stranded in a dessert for days.

 After a few seconds, she unwrapped her arms and just looked at her friend, both smiling. Finally, she had to ask. “So, Weiss what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be back in Atlas?” Her eyes opened in shock as a thought crossed her mind. “Did something happen? Did it get attacked? Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Her eyes quickly started scanning her partners body for signs of injury.

“No, no I am fine.” Weiss said as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Something Ruby secretly thought was cute. “Ruby listen. I will explain everything to you in a bit but first I need to get a room.” She moved to go back to the desk but was stopped when Ruby used her semblance to block her.

“I have a room!” Her eyes widened in excitement and grabbed both Weiss’s hands before jumping up and down. “We can be roomies again! Just like at Beacon!”

“Ruby stop. Calm down. Are you sure you want to room with me?” the heiress asked hesitantly. “After all this time?”

Ruby nodded with a wide grin. “Of course! It can be just you and me! Oh, and Nora but I am sure that if we ask nicely she will be okay with rooming with Ren and Jaune and…”

“Wait. Ren, Nora, and Jaune are here too?”

“Yep. Them and uncle Qrow but he is out to see the headmaster at Haven Academy. I think Ren, Nora, and Jaune are out getting some supplies or something but I’m not sure.” Ruby answered with a shrug but still smiled. In all honestly, she this is probably the most she had smiled since the Fall and who would be the cause of it but one Weiss Schnee.

“Why are all of you here?”

“I will answer all of your questions just as soon as you answer mine. Now come on!” Ruby then grabbed Weiss’s hand and led her to the elevator but not before going back, grabbing her cookies in one hand. During the ride up, she realized that she still had a grip on the hand and yet Weiss still didn’t make a move to let go. Not one. Either she didn’t realize or care, either way, Ruby felt her heart leap in her chest and gripped the hand tighter.

Several moments later, they reached Ruby’s floor and the pair walked hand in hand to her room. Ruby reluctantly let go so that she could reach into her pocket to get out her key. She used it to unlock the door and opened it. She stepped back and bowed to Weiss with her arms pointing to the room. “After you milady.”

Weiss let out a chuckle, to which Ruby did a small dance in her head, before walking into the room and sitting on the far bed at the end of the room with her legs crossed and Ruby following in soon after. “So, this is where you have been staying?”

“Yep.” Ruby answered, popping the ‘P’ for emphasis. The room was nice even for a cheap hotel. It had two king sized beds with white and blue bedding and on the side of each bed rested a small inn table with a lap on top. At the end of the room rested a large window with an amazing view of the city and under it was a cushioned chair and small table next to it. Finally, sitting in front of the beds was a large tv with a dresser underneath and the bathroom sat next to the door. “This is my bed,” she said pointing to the one Weiss was sitting on, “the other one is Nora’s but like I said, she would probably be okay with you taking it and her moving to Jaune and Ren’s. Apparently, him and her are a thing now as in “together-together,” Rudy did the air quotes as spoke, “unlike before.”

Weiss raised an eyebrow. “Really? It is about time. They have been walking around the bush for some time. Was starting to wonder if it would ever happen.” Weiss chuckled.

“Yeah. It came as a bit on surprise but I am happy for them. Everyone has someone special for them out there.” Ruby smiled as she moved to sit next to Weiss. A bit too close for that of friends, even best friends, but still the heiress did nothing, instead she opted to rest her head on Ruby’s shoulder and let the redhead wrap an arm around her.

They sat in silence. Neither spoke, not wanting to break the comfort of each other’s presence. Ruby was incredibly happy and in utter bliss. This wasn’t the first time the sat like this as they had done so a few times before at Beacon. To her, it seemed as if Weiss had feelings for her as well but she still had lingering doubts that the girl did. All that courage that she built up around the Festival had disappeared since then and it took her ages to build it up in the first place.

Now, she doubted that she could do it and it was probably not the right moment for such a reveal. Right now, she decided to just be content with having her crush next to her after being apart for so long. To be happy with being able to once again relish in the feeling of just being with her as her heart beat faster than even her semblance could allow, as every inch of her body to heat up and tingle with feelings that made her just want to laugh and cry and jump around with boundless energy. It was all because of Weiss. All for one simple reason.

She was in love with Weiss, her best friend, her partner.

She was in love with another woman and never had she felt ashamed for it. She was raised to know that love is love regardless of the gender and that everyone had the right to be happy. If society had a problem with it, then they can go f’ themselves. That or Yang would kick their asses. Wouldn’t be the first time she would’ve do it.

“So, you ready to tell me why you are here?” Ruby didn’t want to ruin the moment but she had to find out why.

Weiss took a deep breath but did not remove herself from her spot-on Ruby’s shoulder. “I suppose. It’s simple really. I ran away.”

Ruby eyes opened in surprise and slightly moved from the embrace so that they were staring face to face. “What?! Why?!”

“Because of my father.” Weiss closed her eyes. Ruby moved and took both the heiress’s hands into her own and gently callused them with her thumbs. “We had an argument at a charity event about how he has been doing things since Beacon and how he is practically setting up the world to fall as long as it fills his wallet. He got upset and slapped me in front of everyone.” Ruby felt her heart break slightly at the thought of Weiss’s own father hurting her and tightened her grip on her hands. “After that, he officially removed me as heiress of the SDC and gave it to my brother Whitley who by the way planned on it all happening in the beginning so that the company could be his.”

“Bastard,” Weiss whispered under her breath, “he is just like my father. Evil and manipulative in every way.” Soon tears started falling down her cheeks and her body started shivering in a silent sob. “I couldn’t take his cruelty and hate anymore. I had my butler, Klein, the only one besides Winter that had actually cared for me in my family, help me escape. I came here hoping to find Winter.” She used a hand to wipe away her tears. “It’s funny you know. I spend all my life trying to appease my father, to earn his love. I did everything I was asked of and even sacrificed everything that meat so much to me in the name of him and the SDC. I thought if I proved myself I would make him proud but no. It was never enough. Not for him. I was never his daughter. Just a tool for him to and then toss aside when he was done with it.”

“Weiss.” Ruby looked down at their hands as she spoke. “I am so sorry.”

“Why are you sorry? It’s not like you hit me, abandoned me, manipulated me, or kept me prisoner in my own home.”

“I know but if I could’ve done something to help you.”

“But you couldn’t.” Weiss suddenly snapped and walked away from the bed to the window with her back to Ruby. “I was alone. Klein was barely able to help me and Winter was gone. My mother is nothing but a useless drunk and you, Yang, and Blake were gone doing whatever. I was alone. I will always be alone.” She silently whispered the last part to herself yet Ruby could hear her.

“I will be here for you Weiss. I always will be.” Ruby stated as a tear fell down her cheek. Seeing Weiss like this was knew to her. Weiss was always in such control of her emotions but to see her break like this was unheard of. What happened to her must’ve been terrible and after the pain and sorrow building up for so long, she is finally able to talk about it and it all comes pouring out.

Weiss turned to her with her fist clenched at her sides, tears streaming down her face and shouted. “No, you won’t! You will abandon me too! Sooner or later you will get tired of me or just start to hate me like everyone else because I am so cold and heartless and just a bitch like everybody says!” She then turned back to the window, wrapped one arm around her waist and used the other to cover her face as she cried.

That was it. Getting up from the bed she moved to stand behind Weiss. Slowly, she moved both her arms and wrapped them around the other girl’s waist. Moving her head, she rested her chin on Weiss’s shoulder before placing her face into her neck. Suddenly, Weiss turned around in Ruby’s arms and placed her face into her chest and her arms held close to herself as Ruby’s clothes soaking up the tears.

They stood in silence as Weiss cried. Ruby used one hand to run her fingers through her snowy locks to help soothe the crying girl. It wasn’t until sometime later did Ruby speak. “I will never leave you Weiss. Never. Not now. Not tomorrow. Never.” She then placed a gentle kiss in the girl’s hair. “You mean too much to me to ever leave you.”

“Why?” Weiss mumbled into Ruby’s shirt.

“Why What?”

Weiss lifted her face so that she was now looking eye to eye with Ruby. “Why are you so nice to me? Why do you never say you hate me or yell at me or anything? I yell at you, call you names and yet you do nothing but smile. Why do you care about me so much?”

Ruby was silent. Her mind was racing with trying to come up with a reason so that she wouldn’t have to expose her secret. She wasn’t ready, or at least that is what she thought, and Weiss wasn’t in the right mind for such a reveal. She had to lie, no matter how much it hurt.

“Because we are partners. We are best friends.” She faked a smile.

Weiss looked at her. Her eyes gazing, searching for something, her lips soon fell to a frown. “You lie.”

“What?”

“I have been partnered with you for a year and I know that we have been apart for a long time but I know you Ruby Rose. You rarely ever lie and when you do I can easily tell when you do so. You. Lie. Why?”

“Weiss.” Ruby groaned and turned her gaze away from Weiss’s.

“Fine.” Weiss pushed herself away from Ruby and turned her back to her. “Just go ahead and lie to me just like everyone else. Just like my father and my brother. I thought you might be better but I guess I was wrong. You don’t care.”

Ruby moved forward with an arm outstretched. “But I do Weiss. I really do.”

“Then why do you lie?!” Weiss shouted as she turned to face Ruby again. She then hung her head low and wrapped herself in her arms. “Why do you lie to me? After everything, I thought you of all would not lie.” She whispered. “Now, tell me the truth or I am leaving.”

Ruby stood still. She had to make a choice. Either it would destroy their relationship or fix it in this one moment. She just hoped she chose wisely.

Taking several steps forward, she placed on hand Weiss’s waist and the other on her cheek. She stared into the former heiress’s blue eyes with her own silver ones and smiled.

“Because I love you.”

With that, she leaned forward, and their lips met in a kiss.


	3. A Princess's Love

_‘Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit! Ruby is kissing me!’_ Weiss screamed in her mind with her eyes wide open in shock as her partner and best friend pressed her lips to her own. Out of all the things that she had expected to happen today from getting attacked by the White Fang or her father’s goons or finding Winter, this, this was the least expected. Not that she was complaining really but because it was something she had tried to deny for so long before the Fall and still hand yet come to terms with.

She knew why but she had denied it for so long for obvious reasons. If her father were to find out then he would’ve forced her out of Beacon and imprisoned her much sooner than he already had. He might have done worse things to her possibly or even threatened to harm Ruby and her team. Weiss was afraid of her feelings for so long that she did whatever she could to try and deny them release. She tried ignoring the girl but that quickly proved impossible as she was her partner and she couldn’t help but enjoy every second they had together.

She then tried to date Neptune to prove that her feeling was wrong and that she had simply misunderstood them for just being a good friend. After the dance and seeing how Ruby had helped her get Neptune to dance with her and then seeing how nobody had danced with Ruby, made Weiss realize that her feeling were true. As she danced with the blue-haired member of team SSSN, she couldn’t help but wish it was Ruby that was twirling her around the dance floor. That it was Ruby that was holding her close and who’s breath she could feel on her skin. She knew that she could not deny her feelings any longer for what they were.

She loved Ruby Rose and at the time, prayed to the gods that she didn’t.

It wasn’t that she hated the idea of loving Ruby, quite the opposite in fact, she was happy that it was Ruby and nobody else. The girl was her first true friend and the first that she had let get close to her besides her sister, Winter. At first their relationship was terrible and Weiss knew that it was because of her but she was glad that Professor Port had helped her see her mistake and thanked the man for helping her find a friend. It wasn’t until several weeks later, after Ruby had ended up getting kidnapped by the White Fang and Weiss and the rest of team RWBY was able to rescue her did she realize that her feelings for Ruby had grown to be more than just mere friendship. Just the thought of losing Ruby had struck her in the heart much more than she thought possible. It took her time but she soon discovered that she was slowly but surely falling in love with her dolt of a partner.

She wouldn’t come to terms with it at first. Weiss simply believed that she could not be gay simply because no Schnee has ever been gay before and that one could not be one now. But as time went by and every moment with the leader of her team went by, Weiss knew that she only yearned for more. Soon she started having dreams about the younger girl about pressing her lips against her own, dreams about pressing her against the wall and making Ruby her own. The dreams continued and Weiss knew that no matter how she tried, she was gay and in love with Ruby.

That, of course, was when she tried to date Neptune. She did so to try and push her feelings away but they only did the opposite and make her want Ruby even more. On the day of the Fall, she had finally come to terms with how she felt and decided that the only way to get rid of them was to let them out of the open. She decided that after the tournament that she was going to tell Ruby how she felt and after the redhead would deny having the same feelings in return, would she finally be able to move on but sadly, the White Fang had decided to attack instead and Weiss’s feelings were left unheard. She spent days on end in the Schnee Manor thinking about how things could’ve gone and she felt as though she had lost her chance. But now, here, in this very moment, she was being kissed by the very girl that had somehow melted her frozen heart and decided that she would not let such an opportunity be wasted.

While she was trying to collect her thoughts, she couldn’t help but feel her body accept the kiss and her own lips move on their own as they started to return it in force. Her hands moved up and cupped Ruby’s cheek as her body moved closer until there was no space left between them. She soon felt something warm brush against her lips and realized in surprise that it was Ruby’s tongue asking for permission to enter, to which she granted.

Ruby’s tongue explored her mouth, searching for her own and when they met, Weiss couldn’t help but let out a deep moan in pleasure. Her body burned as if it was on fire, every nerve tingled and yearned for more.

Sadly, the kiss was broken and she opened her eyes to see the sliver of Ruby’s looking down at her, a smile on her face. “Wow.” The redheaded huntress whispered.

Weiss blushed and buried her head into Ruby’s chest. “So, you love me?”

Ruby let out a small chuckle. Weiss soon felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. “I thought I was pretty clear on that. I do. Very much.” She mumbled into Weiss’s ear before a kiss was pressed against it. “So…do you feel the same?”

“I thought I was pretty clear on that.” The ex-heiress said in a mocking tone causing Ruby to chuckle. “but yes. I do.”

“Really?”

Weiss leaned back and looked at her partner. “Yes, you dolt.” She then pressed her lips to Ruby’s in what she planned on being a small kiss but as soon as she felt their lips touched, those plans had changed. She slowly started pushing Ruby forward until the taller woman fell onto her bed causing the kiss to break. Weiss then crawled onto the bed as Ruby moved back to the headboard with her head on the pillows and then straddled her waist. They both looked at each other, eyes filled with love and lust. Eventually it became too much and their lips met in a fast and clumsy kiss.

No space was left between them as their bodies merged together. Weiss soon felt a pair of hands explore her body until they reached her rear and give it a firm squeeze. She then broke the kiss and looked down at Ruby with a raised eyebrow. “Really?”

“Sorry.” Ruby answered with a blush and grin. “You have been teasing me for so long with all them combat skirts and tight jeans.”

“I guess I can forgive you. I understand how it feels by being teased by something for so long.”

“Oh? And what would that be?” Ruby smirked.

Weiss was about to answer but felt like she was in a teasing mood. Instead she smirked down at Ruby and slowly moved her hands to the hem of the girl’s shirt and moved it up exposing her lower stomach and abs. She then leaned down until her mouth was just an inch away from the chiseled feature. “These.” She then placed several kisses onto each toned muscle, each one causing Ruby to moan as she traced a finger along each pack.

Deciding that her point was well made, Weiss moved back up and claimed Ruby’s lips with her own. She soon felt her body get flipped over so that she was now on bottom and the redhead was straddling her.

“Not that I minded but what was that for?” Ruby asked as the kiss broke, a rather large grin on her face.

“I have been wanting to kiss you for a long time now so I am going to take advantage of it when I can.” The ex-heiress stated with a smirk.

Ruby looked at her slightly confused. “Wait, how long have you felt this way about me?”

“Since that day, when you were kidnapped by the White Fang. I didn’t realize it at the time but I was slowly falling for you and when you were taken I was so scared that you were gone.” Ruby lowered her body to Weiss’s side and wrapped her in her arms, holding her tight. “I was ready to destroy anything and do anything to get you back and when we found you, I was so happy.” Weiss then turned over and the pair were facing each other. The older girl reached up and lightly brusher her hand on the younger one’s cheek. “It was then that I had started to realize that my feelings for you had changed and that I wanted to be more than friends.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because I was a fool and didn’t want to believe what my heart was telling me.” Ruby watched as her partner looked away from her for a moment in shame. “That was why I dated Neptune for a while. I was trying to deny them but it only made me realize them even more. Every time I was with him, I wanted to be with you. Every time he would talk I would only wish it was you that was speaking. When he would hold my hand, I would imagine it was yours. Every second I spent with him just made me want to spend those seconds with you.” She then looked up as a tear fell down her face. Ruby must have noticed it as she then leaned over a placed a kiss on her cheek to chase it away causing her to smile.

“Well we are together now and that is what matters.” Ruby the nuzzled herself into the shorter girl’s neck earing a hum in return and place a gentle kiss. It was then Weiss heard a slight giggle escaped her lips.

“What’s so funny, dolt?”

“I’m just happy you know. I was afraid that you wouldn’t like me in the same way and wouldn’t want to be my friend anymore. You were my best friend and losing you would’ve been too much for me.” Ruby took a deep breath and Weiss felt her nuzzle further into her neck and flow a hand through her hair. She hummed under the younger girl’s touch. “I mean, it all started as just a harmless crush, you know, but at the dance, when I saw you dancing with Neptune it hurt and I felt as if someone was crushing my heart. It took me some time to understand why but soon I realized that I had fallen in love with my best friend and it scared me.” Ruby felt the older girl’s hand move through her hair, mimicking her movements and soothing her emotions before helping her relax in the embrace.

“I’m so sorry Ruby. If I was stronger and wasn’t so scared myself, we could’ve been together much sooner but like you said. We are together now.” Weiss then pull Ruby’s head out of the crook of her neck. “And I swear to you. Nothing, not my father, not Cinder, or the White Fang. Nobody will tear us apart. I promise you that.”

Weiss watched as her partner and the love of her life start to tear up at her words. “And I promise you the same. I love you far too much to let anyone or anything change that. You’re my snowflake.”

Weiss brushed a hair out of Ruby’s face and felt a tear fall down her cheek. “And you are my dolt.” She smiled before leaning in and the two shared a passionate kiss. As they kissed, she pushed Ruby onto her back and cuddled up to the redhead’s side.

“I love you.” Ruby said as she looked down at Weiss.

“And I love you.” They shared one final kiss before she lowered her head and rested it in the crevice of Ruby’s neck. The redhead then wrapped her arms around her and the two slowly started to fall asleep.

As she started to fade away into her dreams, Weiss knew that some people would probably disapprove of their relationship but she didn’t care. If her father tried to take her away, she swore to fight to stay and be with Ruby. If Winter or even Yang disapproved of them, she would accept it but she still wouldn’t leave Ruby. She couldn’t leave her. Not now. Not ever.

** ………………………………. **

Weiss woke up feeling as if she had the greatest sleep of her life. Her body felt warm and relaxed as she pressed her face even further into the pillows. She let out a happy sigh as she was enveloped in their warmth. Reaching up, she grabbed one with her hand to try and readjust it so that she could get even more comfortable but paused when she felt something pointy poking her hand. Running a finger over it she could get an idea on what it was. It seemed, familiar to her in a way of sorts but her thinking stopped once she heard a giggle escape from someone’s lips above her.

Opening her eyes in shock, she slowly turned her head so that blue eyes were meeting silver ones. “Wow Weiss. I know of the baseball terms and everything but I have never heard of anyone skipping first and going straight to second.” The owner of said silver eyes, Ruby, laughed.

Weiss let a shrill shriek at pushed herself up so fast that she ended up falling out of the bed and onto the floor. Quickly jumping to her feet, she saw the laughing form of one Ruby Rose rolling on her sides at her distraught. “Oh, oh my God Weiss. You’re too easy.”

Ignoring the massive blush on her face, Weiss let out a small growl and gave the red head a piercing glare that would make even a Beowolf back away in fear. Once Ruby noticed, the laughing started to calm down and silence filled the room.

“Finished?” Weiss asked. Ruby sheepishly nodded. “Good.” Not even a second later she jumped onto the bed and proceeded to wrestle with the scythe-wielder. Soon enough she found herself straddling the taller girl’s waist and had her hands bound by glyphs above her head. “Hmm…beaten so easily Ruby? How sad.” Weiss teased.

“Maybe I wanted you to win.” Ruby smirked at her.

“I’m sure. Now, what to do you with you?” Weiss let her eyes start to gaze over her prisoner’s body. She silently marveled at how much Ruby had grown in the few months they had been separated. No longer was she the awkward fifteen-year-old girl that had a strange attachment with her weapon and obsession with cookies. Now she was a sixteen-year-old girl with the same quirks but was now accompanied by the body of a goddess.

She soon started moving her head closer to Ruby’s but before their lips could meet a knock at the door startled them and caused Weiss to fall to the floor on the side of the bed once again with a thud.

“Ruby? You in there?” Jaune’s voice came through the door. “We tried calling you but you wouldn’t answer. We wanted to know if you wanted to get a late lunch?”

“Sure, I will meet you guys downstairs!” Ruby shouted. She then looked over the edge of the bed as Weiss groaned in pain with a hand on her head. “You okay?”

Weiss nodded. “Yeah but I think I might have to kill Jaune.” Ruby laughed at her small joke causing her to smile.

Ruby helped her off the floor and moved to open the door but Weiss grabbed her arm. “Wait. What are we going to tell them?” she whispered through her teeth.

“What do mean?” Ruby questioned.

“About how I got here. About us.”

“Just tell them the truth. How you got here because of your dad being an asshole and that we ran into each other.” Ruby said pretty straight forward.

“Okay but can we keep the fact that we are dating a secret for now? I don’t know how I feel exactly about all our friends know that we are girlfriends just yet.” Weiss watched as Ruby perked up suddenly at the mention of them dating.

“Wait. I’m your girlfriend?” Ruby pointed at herself as to emphasize her question.

Weiss rolled her eyes at the redhead’s dumb question and sighed. “Yes, you dolt. I mean, if you want to be? And I can be yours?” she hesitantly asked.

She got her answer in the form of a fierce kiss as Ruby kissed her and held her face in both hands. “Yes.” Her now girlfriend answered breathlessly.

Weiss smiled and had to hold in a squeal of excitement. After they cleaned themselves up and got ready the pair soon started heading downstairs to the hotel’s restaurant. They found team JNR sitting at one of the tables talking while they waited and made their way towards them.

“Hey Ruby! Who is that…WEISS?!?!” yelled Nora as she jumped from her seat and pulled the shocked girl into a bone crushing hug. “What are you doing here?!?!”

“Oh uh…hey Nora. Jaune, Ren.” Weiss was barely able to mutter over the fact that she could hardly breath with Nora crushing her lungs together. Thankfully, Ren was able to pry off the excited girl off her and she had only a moments breath before Jaune and Ren both surprising brought her into a hug as well. Once everyone had their hugs in, they all decided to share one big table so that they could catch up.

“So, Weiss, what are you doing here? Last I heard was that you were back in Atlas with your father?” Jaune asked.

Weiss took a deep breath. She knew that she would have to explain things eventually but talking about her father, especially after everything that had happened, was still difficult. She soon felt a warm grasp envelope her hand and looking up she saw Ruby giving her a smile. Somehow, Ruby always seemed to know what to do to make her better and so Weiss gave the girl’s hand a gentle squeeze and returned the smile before turning back towards team JNR.

Ignoring Nora’s questioning glance at the pair’s entwined hands, Weiss spoke up. “It is a long story to be honest and it will be difficult for me to tell you.”

“You don’t need to tell us if you don’t feel comfortable enough too. We will understand.” Ren stated, always the calm and understanding member of the team. Weiss really respected him for that.

“No. You guys would find out eventually and I might as well get it out of the way now before anything else.” Weiss then went on to speak about everything that had happened to her ever since she was taken away from Beacon. From the trouble of returning home to the charity incident to her father hitting her. When she mentioned the last part, she felt Ruby’s hand clench even tighter and the pissed off look on her face. Taking a glance at the tables other occupants, she noticed the same looks on each of them.

“Well you have nothing to worry about here Weiss. He would have to get through us in order to try and take you away.” Ren smiled.

“Yeah and if he does show up, I won’t break his legs,” this earned a questionable glance from everyone, “I will break his EVERYTHING!” Nora yelled with her arms raised in the air. She earned some odd stares from others in the restaurant but simply ignored them.

“I have no problem with that.” Ruby mumbled. Weiss turned to her girlfriend and then to the rest of the group and couldn’t help but smile at the fact that she had some of the best friends that anyone could ask for. They had even forgiven her for leaving just as Ruby had and even offered their support after everything that had happened.

“Thank you, guys. This means a lot to me.” Weiss could feel her eyes begin to tingle as tears started to form.

“It is no problem at all. We are friends and friends protect each other. It’s that simple.” The blonde leader of the team spoke with a calm smile. _‘Wow. He really has come a long way from being the boy that asked me out every other day. Everything really has changed for us all hasn’t it?’_ Weiss thought before returning his smile.

The group then placed their orders and started speaking about the adventures that Ruby and the others had gone on since the Fall. Weiss couldn’t help but be amazed at how much they had done and was in awe at how Ruby seemed to of somehow become even more of an amazing fighter over the time. When Weiss had praised the girl on her skills, all Ruby did was blush and mumble a simple thank you at the statement, clearly not used to such compliments.

After finishing their meals, Jaune said that him and the others were going to go to the training room to try and get some workout in for the day while Ruby and Weiss were going to go out and look around town. Weiss hoped that Ruby would be okay with some shopping as she had not brought that many clothes with her and really needed something different to wear if she was going to stay.

They eventually arrived at a clothing store that Weiss decided was decent enough and well within her price range. While she wasn’t able to use any of her father’s money as before she did however have her own bank account and money stashed away just in case of such a situation happened. It was Winter’s idea after all since she herself had run away from their father when she went to join the Atlas Military.

“I’m going to go ahead and try some of these on if that is okay with you?” Weiss asked her partner as she held onto a huge pile of clothing.

“Sure.” Ruby answered. With that, Weiss headed into the back room and started to change.

** …………………………….. **

****

“That was the most torturous five hours ever!” Ruby groaned as she carried a few bags of clothing with Weiss walking and carrying a few along-side her. They had just finished a long shopping spree for Weiss and while she didn’t have as much money as she used to, she was able to get some amazing deals on a few clothes to last her awhile. They were now walking down the dark yet slightly busy streets of Vacuo towards their hotel.

“It wasn’t that bad. Besides, I love spending sometime shopping. It’s fun.” Weiss smiled.

“To you maybe. To me it was just you going in and out of the dressing rooms in different clothing while teasing me none stop in every single one.”

“I have no idea what you mean.” The snowy-haired woman spoke with a fake innocence. It was true. While she was having fun trying on each outfit she decided to have a little fun and do some modeling for her new girlfriend.

“Lier. You picked those tight jeans for a reason.” Ruby spoke with a playful glare and pointed finger at the guilty ex-heiress. Weiss just turned and smirked at her until she broke out in laughter. Ruby soon started laughing along with her.

They continued to walk in laughter until a window, that Weiss would later recognize belonged to a bar near their hotel, about a dozen feet in front of them practically exploded as two male bodies were thrown through it. They looked on it shock as a blondie woman jumped through the window and looked down at the groaning two men. She wore an orange, low neck t-shirt underneath a brown coat that was fitted with an orange lining on the inside and gold rimming on the edges. The coat has darker brown short sleeves, a thick collar that completely encircles her neck, and two long gold-trimmed rectangular tails. A set of black pants and leather brown belt etched with gold rested around her wait. She also is wearing a pair of knee high brown boots with gold caps on the heel and toe, with the toe cap attaching to a gold strap across the front of her ankle, and a gold zipper on the upper half of the front of the boots. A single small buckled strap is on the upper outside of her boots, and a purple bandana tied around her left knee. Finally, a pair of familiar golden bracelets rested on her wrist with a pair of long, finger-less gloves underneath them.

“You don’t touch the hair!” the woman yelled. She then turned to the couple and a wide grin broke on her face as Weiss instantly recognized her. “RUBY!! WEISS!!!”

“YANG!!” Ruby screamed as she set down the bags she held and ran to her sister.

Weiss groaned and placed a hand on her head before shaking it. “Yang.”


	4. Big Sister Yang

Ruby couldn’t help but marvel in awe at her sister’s new metal arm. The R, W, and Y members were now sitting in the bar that Yang had just recently thrown someone out of, literally. Yang sat across from Ruby and Weiss in a corner booth and they were relatively left alone as everyone didn’t want to piss of Yang any more than what had already been done. Yang had a beer in hand as Weiss had some sort of flavored strawberry drink that Ruby couldn’t pronounce and she herself just had a glass of milk considering she wasn’t old enough yet to drink. When she ordered the drink, she got an odd look from their waiter along with a couple of laughs from her teammates but it mattered not. She had grown to be only a few inches shorter than Yang and several taller than Weiss and it was all thanks to the power of milk.

As she looked at the arm, she noticed the yellow and black color scheme that made it look even more awesome. While she did wish that her sister had never lost her arm in the first place, she was glad that she had finally started moving on and besides, she was sure that the blonde could crush anything in the new hand and just made her look even more badass. The metal was smooth and made from the extremely rare metal called Titanium, it was so rare that the arm itself was probably worth more than a train load of dust. The design, mechanics, everything was just over the top and purely amazing and it just had to be one of the new top prototypes from Atlas. That thought made her realize something and she cast a knowing smirk at her new secret girlfriend, Weiss Schnee.

Weiss was in the middle of lifting her drink to her lips when she noticed the odd look from Ruby. “What?”

“I know what you did~” The redhead sang as she rested her elbow on the table and leaned on it so that she was looking only at Weiss.

“And that would be?”

Ruby pointed at Yang’s arm. “You got Yang her new arm. Didn’t you?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” The former heiress said with a light blush and turn of head.

“Don’t lie to me princess.” Ruby smiled and poked her girlfriend in the cheek a few times to get her attention. “There is no way that the Atlassian military would go through all the trouble of spending all the money and resources on something as simple as a metal arm. Especially for someone like Yang.”

“Hey!” the blonde in question yelled in annoyance.

Ruby ignored her sister and continued. “You got the arm for her and had it shipped under the preference that it was a gift from Atlas, didn’t you?” Weiss remained silent with her arms crossed over her chest and still refused to look at Ruby. The redhead took this as a challenge and leaned her body closer and whispered in the girl’s ear. “Come on. Don’t play tough with me. I know how to get you to talk.”

Weiss’s face turned a blazing crimson at Ruby’s seductive tone. “Maybe.” She mumbled.

“I knew it!” Ruby shouted with her arms in the air. She then wrapped them around Weiss and nuzzled her cheek against the former heiress’s own. “I knew you cared.” She then placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

“RUBY!” Weiss yelled as she tried to push the redhead off her.

Ruby only giggled as she returned to her seat and gentle took Weiss’s hand in her own. “Sorry but it’s not my fault you are so cute.”

“Dolt.” Weiss groaned but a small smile was on her face. The sound of someone clearing their throat got the pair’s attention and they both realized that they weren’t alone as they forgot about Yang sitting across from them.

“What exactly is going on here?” she asked with a raised eyebrow and looked back and forth between them.

“What do you mean?” Ruby asked with fake innocence as she quickly let go of Weiss’s hand. She knew that Weiss still wanted to keep the relationship secret but truth be told, keeping it a secret from her friends was doable but from her sister, she wasn’t sure.

“You two. You’re being all…cute.” Yang furred her brow at the last word.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Weiss stated firmly before she took a rather long drink.

“Don’t lie to me Ice Queen. If we were still back at Beacon you would’ve skewed Ruby like a kabob for doing what she just did. Something is going on between you two, now what is it?” Ruby could see that her sister was starting to move from being annoyed to full on pissed from not getting her answer.

Ruby turned to her girlfriend. “Weiss?” The white-haired girl turned to her and Ruby put on her puppy dog face full power in hopes that the former heiress will relent. After a few moments of one intense staring contest, Weiss signed and slowly nodded her head. Filled with overbearing joy, Ruby once again grabbed Weiss’s hand and looked to her sister with the widest grin she could put on without hurting her face. “Weiss and I are dating!!” she placed a kiss on the other girl’s cheek as to prove the point more causing her to blush.

Yang just sat there with a clear look of shock on her face as she looked at the pair. The silence was lasting so long that Ruby was starting to fear what her sister would say and each second felt like a knife to her heart. “Yang?”

“How long? How long has this been going on?” the blonde asked as she looked down at her drink.

“Just today. Ruby and I ran into each other this morning and I guess after everything that has happened recently, our emotions ran high up until the moment that it became too much. You walked in not much longer after we had confessed.” Weiss answered her.

“So you two are a thing then? I’m not just hearing things?” Her sister questioned with a raised eyebrow at the two as she signaled for another drink.

“Yes. Weiss and I are together.” Ruby stated as she reached over and took a hold of Weiss’s hand. She couldn’t help but let a smile cross her face as she said those words. Together. Her and Weiss Schnee, the girl she was in love with for almost a year, were together. It made her heart do leaps in her chest.

“Well I would like to say I am surprised but honestly I am surprised that it didn’t happen sooner.”

“Huh?” Ruby and Weiss looked at the blonde brawler in confusion causing her to laugh.

“Seriously? You two were completely obvious about your feelings for each other.” Yang continued her laugh as she pointed to the pair. “We actually had a pool going on who would ask who out and when between team JNPR, me, and Blake. Even Coco and her team got into it near the end of the year.”

“And here I thought I was sneaky about it.” Ruby mumbled with a pout.

“Trust me sis.” Yang said in between laughs and leaned across the table to pat her sister on the shoulder. “You were about as sneaky as a bull in a china shop. You have no idea how many times I had caught you checking out Snow Queen here.” Ruby blush matched her cape. She glanced to the side and saw Weiss give her a small glare but a small blush grew her face as well. “Same for you Queenly. Hell, you were the first I noticed.”

“W-w-what? H-how?” the ex-heiress asked a little shocked at getting caught. Ruby couldn’t help but giggle at the look on her face.

“Please.” Yang waved a hand at the former heiress and took a drink. “With your pale complexion, whenever Ruby hugged you or said something nice your blushes were as clear as day. You might as well and held a neon sign saying, ‘I love Ruby’ about your head.” Yang waved both hands in front of her as if the sign was actually there. Ruby watched as Yang’s accusation was clearly proven when Weiss’s face light up bright red and it caused her to laugh.

“So, you’re not mad?” Ruby asked once her laughter died down.

“Mad? No really. Just a little shocked. After the fall and with Weiss leaving I figured that we probably would never meet again like this.” Yang said as she looked at Weiss and took a drink. Her eyes turned a little red before turning back to their regular color. Ruby saw in the corner of her eye Weiss’s expression turn into one of guilt. Reaching over, she grasped one of her partner’s hands in her own and gave in a comforting and forgiving squeeze.

“It wasn’t her fault. She was forced to leave by her father.”

“Forced? If it was so forced then why did it seem like you walked onto that airship willingly? Honestly, I thought that you finally decided that you were done being on a team with us and just ran away back to your daddy and his money once things got hard.”

Ruby couldn’t help but feel a little angry at her sister for thinking that Weiss would do such a thing. “Yang! She--” she started to say before she was interrupted.

“Ruby.” She turned to Weiss and felt a tinge of pain in her heart at the sight. Weiss was sitting still in her seat as several tears were now clearly showing as they travel down her cheeks. Ruby knew that Weiss felt guilty still for being forced away after the fall and the fact that her sister was the cause of her girlfriend’s pain just made her even more angry. “She isn’t completely wrong.”

“I know but she doesn’t know everything and doesn’t have the right to saw things like that!” Ruby almost shouted.

“True but she does have a right to know.” Weiss stated.

“Know what?” The blonde questioned.

Weiss took a deep breath and began retelling the same thing she had told Ruby the day before. Everything from being forced back home, her treatment by the hands of her father, her rights as heiress taken away, and even her escape just before arriving at Haven. Ruby moved her seat closer to her girlfriend as she retold her tale and gently held onto her as she did so. When Weiss had spoken about her father slapping her in front of everybody and talked to her as if she was nobody, both her and Ruby were surprised when Yang’s glass of whiskey shattered in her hand and her eyes turn a bright red.

“Okay.” Yang said as she stood up from her chair. “I am going to go find your father and teach him the proper way he should be treating his family. By force if necessary.” She started cracking her knuckles to show what she meant by ‘force’.

“No Yang. You wouldn’t even get within a hundred feet of him. And honestly, I doubt that he would even change after that. He probably doesn’t even care that I am gone.” Weiss spoke as she rested her head onto Ruby’s shoulder.

“Right.” Yang then proceeded to take back her seat. “I’m sorry by the way. I didn’t know about all that.”

“It’s fine.” Weiss said with a smile. “I guess it all worked out in the end because now I am here with you and Ruby and you two have been more like family to me than anybody else besides Klein and Winter anyways.” Weiss’s expression changed as something crossed her mind. “I just remember, I’m supposed to be looking for Winter.”

“Winter is here in Haven?” Yang questioned.

Weiss nodded. “I remember hearing that she was sent here for Ironwood to help prepare for another attack like what happened at Beacon. I don’t know where she is but she is probably at the academy talking to the headmaster. She might even be with your uncle right now”

“That’s not good.” Ruby chuckled. She remembered the last time her uncle and Winter saw each other and it took a few days to fix up all the damages the two had caused with their fight.

“Well let’s not dilly-dally then. We better start looking.” Yang said as she got up from her seat and started heading outside with Ruby and Weiss following. “Wait a second. Weiss, I need to talk to you in private.”

“What?” the shorter girl asked. Ruby knew what this ‘talk’ was going to be about and let out a deep sigh.

“Yang you don’t need to--” Ruby started to say before her sister stopped her.

“Oh yes I do. Big sister rule number one; always have a nice private chat with younger sister’s significant other. Now you wait outside a sec while your princess and I have a chat.” Ruby had no choice really but to comply. Before she left she gave Weiss a kiss and a hug to help comfort her and told her good luck before heading outside.

** …………………………. **

Yang had brought Weiss to a private part of the bar near the back that smell like puke and piss so bad that she had resist the urge to throw up but thankfully she was fearing for her life at this moment so the fear helped.

Now, she knew that Yang was very over protective of her sister considering that she was basically the younger girls mother figure for a good portion of her life. It was something that Weiss herself had with her own older sister, Winter. While Winter may not have been around very much since she had joined the military but she has always had Weiss’s best interest in mind and did her best to keep her safe from any sort of danger. Especially their father. Considering the conversation she was going to have with her later once she had been found, she was sure that she was going to have to talk Winter out of storming White Castle with an army and not arrest her father on the spot.

“So, you want to date my sister?” Yang finally asked once they were alone.

“Yes. I have for some time now. You know this after all since I was the one who told you I had a crush on her in the first place.” Weiss stated as she looked Yang right in the eye.

 “True. Well then why did you date Neptune if you loved my sister so much? I know that you told me but that is one thing you seemed to not want to explain to me. I figured I’d allow you some time to think on it and well, I think you have had enough time. So, explain.” Yang leaned back against the wall with her arms crossed in front of her. Weiss was starting to feel like she was on trial.

Weiss sighed and joined Yang along the wall. “Because I was a fool and a bigger dolt than anyone. I was trying to deny my feelings for her so I dated Neptune to try and prove to myself that they were a lie. I didn’t work as you could tell. If anything, they only amplified them and made me want to be with Ruby even more. You have to understand. In my family, if someone was to be reveal as gay then that person would either disappear or somehow be framed for a crime in order to get them removed from the public. You think my father is only mistreating the Faunus? Homosexuality is just as bad or even worse. If he were to find out that his own daughter and heir was a lesbian then I truly feared what would happen.” She took a deep breath and closed her eyes to stop the coming tears as her emotions began to swell up. “I didn’t just fear for me. I feared for Ruby too. And you guys. If anything, he would have you all killed or worse as punishment for what I am.” Her attempt to hide her tears failed as several broke from their prison. “I love her you know? A lot. I was actually going to tell her after the Vytal Festival but as you know that that didn’t happen. I just…I don’t think I can be without her.”

Weiss turned her head, tears coming down her face, and looked at Yang. The blonde had her eyes closed and was clearly lost in her thoughts. “Yang?” Weiss whispered in concern for her friend.

Yang opened her eyes and looked at the shorter girl for a moment before smiling and wrapping her in a warm hug. “I approve.”

“Huh?” Weiss was surprised, both by the hug and the words.

“I approve. Of you and Ruby.” Yang grinned as she broke the embrace and rested both hands on Weiss’s shoulders. “I admit that I am a little angry about the fact that dated Neptune and hurt her but I guess I can understand why you did it but Weiss, you need to understand that Ruby nor any of us care what your father thinks he can do. You’re my friend and I will stand by you, whenever you need me. Ruby is a definite on that and she would be with you through thick and thin.” Weiss smiled. “She loves you. I can see that as clear as day and it isn’t just some teenage kind of love. It’s the ‘your one and only’ kind of love.”

Weiss let out a laugh and wiped away her tears. “I know. I knew the second I first kissed her. I don’t want to be with anyone other than her and I know that I never will. She just…completes me you know? It’s kind of funny. She was my first friend, my best friend, my first crush, first kiss, and now first girlfriend. Who knew that some klutz of a dolt that tripped over my luggage and almost blew me up on the first day of school would have such an impact on my life just a year later.” Weiss laughed with Yang joining her.

“Yeah. I honestly never saw any of this coming but for what it’s worth. I’m glad that it’s you Weiss.” Yang then leaned over and hugged the former heiress again and this time she returned the hug.

“Thank you. It means a lot to me.” Weiss smiled.

“Good but I still have to warn you,” Yang said as she got off the wall and then cracked her knuckles. “you hurt her, I hurt you.”

“You’ll have to beat me to it then. Nobody is allowed to hurt her. Not anyone, especially me.” Weiss firmly stated.

“Good. Now that we understand each other.” Yang then stuck out her hand which Weiss gladly took and shook. The pair then started to make their way back to the front of the bar and outside where Ruby was still waiting for them. “So, you two aren’t banging yet are you?”

“What?! No! We only just started dating today and I would never do anything so lewd!” Weiss yelled at Yang with a blazing red blush. Part of her statement was a lie of course as she still often fantasized about Ruby in that way but it was far too early in their relationship for such things.

“Ah good. It’s a good thing that you two haven’t done anything like that or else I’d have been very Yang-ery.”

“I just remembered why I hate you so much.” Weiss groaned at the pun.

Yang threw an arm over Weiss shoulder and let out a laugh. “Aw come on. You love me like your sister.”

“…. maybe.” Weiss mumbled. Thankfully Yang didn’t hear it and the two continued their way outside to find Ruby patiently waiting for them.

“Hey. How did everything go?” she asked with a hint of concern in her voice as she looked at the pair.

“Fine. Just had to explain to Weiss the usual big sister policy when it comes to dating.” Yang grinned.

“Yang~” Ruby whined.

“It’s fine Ruby. We talked and she approves.” Weiss smiled as Ruby let a huge grin cross her _face._

“Really? You mean it?” the red head asked her sister.

“Yep. Besides, who am I to stand in the way of true love?” Both Weiss and Ruby blushed at that statement but didn’t deny it. “So, let’s go find your sister Ice Queen!” Yang shouted with one arm in the air as she started marching off towards the academy.

Weiss groaned at the use of her least favorite nickname earing a giggle and a light kiss on the cheek from Ruby for her troubles. Since Yang had given them her seal of approve, she figured she could allow the blonde the use of said nickname. For now, at least.

Rolling her eyes at the two-sister’s behavior, she grabbed a hold of Ruby’s hand before placing a kiss on her cheek. “Ready to go?”

“With you princess? Anytime.” Ruby giggled.

Weiss just shook her head at her girlfriend’s cheesiness and the pair started following the blonde brawler. She was very thankful that Yang had accepted them but the worst had yet to come as one thought came across Weiss’s mind. _‘How will Winter take all this?’_


	5. The Other Big Sister

It had been more than a week since the R, W, and Y members of team RWBY had reunited and they had no luck in finding Weiss’s sister. The former heiress was clearly getting worried about her and worried about being discovered by her father and be taken back to Atlas. While she never mentioned and kept it hidden very well, Ruby noticed it. After living with the girl for a year and being her partner, best friend, and now girlfriend there was very little that the snow-white haired girl could hide from her.

The pair were currently in their shared hotel room, which Yang was very adamant about letting them do so but relented once Ruby gave her a key so that she could come in when she wanted. She would prefer that then her sister breaking down the door whenever she thought the couple were up to something intimate and while she did plan on her and Weiss having a few make out sessions every now and then, she definitely wasn’t ready for that this early in the relationship. She was only sixteen after all.

It was a little late in the evening and Weiss was sitting on their bed with her scroll and looking for any articles that might be related to her sudden disappearance from Schnee Manor or anything about the SDC really. They were both dressed rather lightly since it had been a warm day as Weiss decided on a pair of white short shorts and one of Ruby’s red t-shirts while Ruby was in her underwear and black tank top.

“Been able to find anything?” Ruby asked as she performed her usual maintenance on Crescent Rose at the desk in front of the room.

“Nope. Nothing. It’s as if my father had never even realized I am gone in the first place, though, in all in all the more likely thing is that he never actually cared.” Weiss stated before tossing her scroll onto the couch that sat under the large window just a few feet away from the bed. “Not that it is surprises me anyways.”

Ruby sighed and place down the gun barrel and her cleaning tools. She grabbed a nearby towel to clean off some of the grease off her hands and threw it into a basket meant for their dirty clothes before walking to the former heiress’s side. She sat on the bed with a leg underneath and the other one hang of the edge and wrapped both arms around her distraught girlfriend.

“I’m sorry Weiss.” She said as she rested her cheek on the other girl’s head.

“What are you sorry for dolt? None of this is your fault and besides, if anything your making everything better just by being here.” Weiss stated as she leaned into the embrace.

“No but thank you.” Ruby chuckled before placing a kiss on the snowy white locks and let her lips remain. “What I meant was that I am sorry for your having to deal with a father like that. That you never had a real father or family for that matter.”

“Its fine. I don’t need them anymore anyways.” Weiss leaned back in Ruby’s arms so that they were face to face. “I have you now. And Yang. And once we find Blake wherever she is, we can be a team and a family like before. Even Winter can be a part of it once we find her too.”

“We will find her. Both her and Blake.”

Weiss turned her gaze downwards before resting her head onto Ruby’s shoulder. “I know. I wonder what my sister is doing right now and even if she knows that I have run away from home. If she does then she is more than likely tearing my father a new one and using whatever resources she can to find me.”

“Maybe she will find you before you find her.”

“That would make things easier I suppose. I just hope that she isn’t too angry at me. She is a lot like Yang in that regard.” Weiss smiled.

“Yang once told me that it is an older siblings job to protect the younger one. One that she takes very seriously. I’m just happy that she took the two of us as well as she had. I was a little afraid that she would burn the hotel down.” Ruby laughed. Her sister was well known for her overprotectiveness. One time at Signal, a boy had asked Ruby out on a date and while she said no, Yang had somehow found out and threatened him so much that he had pissed himself in front of everyone. Poor kid had to move away not much later and Yang was suspended for a few weeks but to her it was worth it.

“Well if anything you got two older sisters then if you consider Yang one. I know that she would do whatever she can to help and protect you. Especially considering how important you are to me.”

Weiss raised her head slightly and Ruby stared into her baby blue eyes. “Am I important to you?”

“The most important.” Ruby answered with a smile and a kiss.

“More important than Crescent Rose?” the former heiress asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Even more than Crescent Rose.” Ruby kissed her again.

“How about cookies?” Weiss smirked.

“……. sure.” Ruby moved to kiss her again put Weiss put a hand over her mouth to stop her.

“You love cookies more than me?” Weiss fake gasped.

“W-what no! I mean…” Ruby stammered in shock.

“You would trade me for a tray of cookies wouldn’t you.” Weiss interrupted. She crossed her arms in a huff and turned away in fake upset.

“Weissssss” Ruby whined as she wrapped Weiss tighter in her arms and nuzzled into her neck. “I would never! I wouldn’t trade you for all the cookies in the world!” She then started pepping her girlfriend with kisses.

Weiss started giggling as Ruby kept up her kisses and then started tickling her sides causing her to rollover onto her back. Ruby then startled her waist and kept up her actions. “R-R-Ruby!” Weiss said in between laughs. “S-stop!”

“Only if you say the magic word~!” the redhead teased.

“S-s-stop you dolt! Please!”

Ruby then stopped her actions leaving Weiss a heavy breathing mess. “Feeling better?”

Weiss lifted a hand and playfully slapped Ruby in the face. “Dolt.” She said with a smile.

“But you loooooooove me.” Ruby laid down on top of her girlfriend with their faces cheek to cheek.

“That I do. Why? I do not know.” Ruby felt Weiss wrap her arms around her and use one hand to thread in her red and black locks.

Ruby kissed her girlfriend’s cheek and maneuvered her body so that she was now laying on her side, with her head resting on Weiss’s chest, and their legs mingled together. She was content and happy.

“Hellooooooo love birds!” Yang shouted as she burst into the room jolting Ruby and Weiss up.

That is…until Yang ruined it.

“Yang~” Ruby whined as she glared at her sister. She was really regretting getting her sister a key now.

“What is going on here?” the blonde questioned with a hint of anger in her voice.

Ruby looked down and remembered that she was only in her underwear an tank top and that her and Weiss probably looked a little flushed. Quickly she threw the covers over herself. “Nothing! Nothing was happening!”

Yang hummed with a questionable look. Clearly, she wasn’t completely convinced.

“What do you want you oaf?” Weiss asked to try and change the subject. Ruby could tell that she was a little pissed. Not enough to kill Yang…hopefully.

“I was just wondering if you guys wanted to go out on the town tonight. We never did get to officially celebrate your guy’s relationship.” Yang said with a smile as she sat down in chair across the room.

“You want to celebrate the fact that me, Weiss Schnee or formerly Schnee or whatever, am now dating your baby sister?” Weiss asked in disbelief.

“Of course. While I was hesitant at first, I do approve of you guys and want to show it by taking you to out to dinner to celebrate. Come on. It will be fun!” Yang exclaimed and raised her arms in the arm to emphasis her point.

“Ugh. I don’t know. It’s rather late.” Weiss groaned.

Ruby had to admit that it was rather late and sleeping did sound nice right about now. However, her sister was trying to be nice about her and Weiss being together and was going out of her way to show it. “I say let’s go.” Weiss turned to her with a small glare. “Come on Weiss. Like Yang said, it will be fun.”

“Fine.” Weiss finally relented.

“YAYYYY!” Ruby cheered with her arms in the air before hoping off the bed to start changing into something more decent.

“But you are paying.” The former heiress pointed a finger at Yang as she got out of bed to get clothes as well. “I’m not as well funded as I used to be.”

Yang waved a hand at her. “Yeah, yeah. I got you princess.”                    

Ruby and Weiss finished getting dress and since it was a decent restaurant they were going to, according to Yang, Weiss said that they sound at least dress like they belonged. Weiss chose to wear a dark blue strap and sleeveless cocktail dress went above her knees and Ruby went with a pair of black dress pants and shoes with a black long sleeve dress shirt. Over that was a red vest with a red tie. Yang had decided to wear a strapless gold dress that Ruby swore could barely hold her famous “assets”. Thankfully Weiss had taken enough money before she left Atlas and they were all able to do some more shopping earlier in the week or else they would’ve ended up wearing their combat garb. They had finally left the hotel and headed out towards a restaurant that Yang had reservations at for the three of them earlier that day.

After some time, they finally arrived at the restaurant and had to wait a few minutes to be seated so Ruby took the time to gaze around them. The place was mostly like every other restaurant but had a section open outside so that people could eat under the stars if they wished. Every table a large candle in the center of the tables and the entire area was surrounded by flowers of every kind, adding to the places beauty.

Finally, they were taken to their table in the outside section. Ruby quickly moved to pull out Weiss’s chair for her and while the girl blushed for such an action, she still smiled brightly and thanked Ruby for it much to the redhead’s pleasure.

“So, what do you guys want to eat?” Yang asked as she scanned the menu. “Remember, everything is one me.”

“How can you afford all this?” Ruby asked her sister. While she did make some money on the side doing some gambling, her sister never did have that much, especially to afford to eat here.

Yang only smiled at her before raising her eyes and changing it into a smirk. “You are about to find out.”

“Hello sister.” A voice spoke out behind Ruby and Weiss. The both turned their head and saw Winter Schnee standing behind them in her usual military uniform.

“Winter!” Weiss gasped as she jumped out from her chair and embraced her older sister who happily accepted it. “What are you doing here?”

“Well.” The older Schnee pulled from the embrace and took a seat in between Yang and Weiss. “I ran into your friend here this morning,” she nodded to Yang who smiled, “and she told me that you were in town and looking everywhere for me. I wanted to go straight to you but she convinced me to simply wait and meet you all here for dinner.”

“You found my sister and didn’t tell me?!” Weiss almost yelled at Yang.

The brawler simply shrugged and smiled. “I was out looking for something to do whether it was a bar to drink or fight to join in and I ran into your sister completely by accident. I saw her walking with some Atlassian soldiers and I knew that only Schnee’s really had that white of hair. When I ran up to her, she didn’t believe me really at first that I was your teammate but finally she recognized me from the tournament.”

Yang was interrupted when their waiter showed up to take their orders. Once he left, she continued. “She asked me what I was doing here in Haven and when I told her that I was here with you she almost killed me trying to get me to take her to you.”

“I did not. I only threatened you a little.” Winter stated as she took a drink of water.

“You had your sword out and everything. Anyways, I told her that it would be best for all of us to just meet up here and have dinner together. Figured it would be easier and allow us to officially meet.”

“You just wanted a free meal, didn’t you?” Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

Yang smirked back at her. “Maybe.”

“Regardless of the free meal, why are you here Weiss and not back at home in Atlas?” Winter asked her sister.

Weiss went on to explain everything that had happened since the fall from their father yelling at her, removing her as heir, and when she mentioned the slap, Winter clenched her fist so tight that her glass broke.

“I am so sorry Weiss that I wasn’t there for you.” Winter said as she moved to once again hug her sister. “I haven’t been there for you a lot and I am very sorry. I know that I haven’t exactly been the best sister in the world but I promise that from now on I will try.” The older Schnee smiled.

“Thank you, Winter.” Weiss smiled back.

Ruby was happy that her girlfriend and Winter were finally together. Weiss really needed people in her life and it was great to know that at least one family member was still there for her when she needed them most.

“So, Winter, I’m guessing you haven’t heard the big news yet haven’t you.” Yang asked as the waiter brought their meals.

“What news?”

“Oh, nothing much.” Yang cut a piece of her steak and chewed on it while she spoke. “Just that our sisters are a couple of love-struck fools.”

“YANG!!” Ruby and Weiss shouted only for the blonde to start laughing. Apparently, it was too much for her and she started choking but thankfully Ruby helped her get it under control with a few well deserved hard slaps to the back.

“You are dating my sister?” Winter looked to Ruby with a raised eyebrow and her voiced was laced with venom.

“Uhhh yes?” Ruby winced.

“How long has this been going on?”

“Just a week. We started just a day after we ran into each other here in Haven.” Weiss answered. She then took Ruby’s hand in her own which helped calm the frightened scythe wielder’s fear but only slightly.

“Might I ask why?”

“Because I love her plus she is incredibly beautiful, smart, talented, and makes me a better person and because she makes me the happiest woman in the world and I want to make her just as happy as she makes me and” Ruby explained before Weiss interrupted her.

“Ruby your rambling.”

“Sorry.” Ruby sheepishly mumbled and met her eyes with Winter’s. The older Schnee continued to look at her as if she was studying her like some prey to be killed and just figuring out the best way to do it.

“And you sister? Why do you wish to be with Miss Rose?” Winter asked as she turned to her sister.

Weiss was silent for a moment before answering. “Because she makes me want to be me. Ever since we met back at Beacon on the first day she has been always so nice to me and kind and even though I was so mean to her she didn’t really get it to her. It took a while but I started to see that instead of just being a complete fool and an annoying dolt that she actually was a lot better than that. She is incredibly smart and one of the best fighters I have ever met. She is beautiful and even her annoying traits have become one of the many reasons why I love her. If it wasn’t for her, I honestly don’t know who I would be at this point. Being without her is like being without air, so that is why Winter or at least the water downed version.” Weiss finished speaking. Ruby noticed that her face was a fine red with blush but her expression was one of confidence.

Winter remained silent, a slender finger tapped at her chin as she managed her thoughts. Every second felt like an eternity to Ruby.  “I approve.”

“Winter listen I know that she isn’t of high social standard and…. wait, what?” Weiss asked, clearly not expecting her sister to approve so easily.

“I approve.” Winter smiled and crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her chair. “Obviously she isn’t doing this for the money considering you don’t have much anymore and aren’t the heir to the Schnee fortune. You two have known each other for some time and while she is Qrow’s niece, a fact I am willing to overlook, she has a strong book of character. Just looking back to the Fall, I know that she is a good person with only the best of interest for people. So, yes, I approve.”

“Thank you, Winter.” Weiss smiled at her sister.

“Please. I am merely meant to protect you, not choose who you wish to love. Now, when is the wedding?” This caused both and Yang to break out into a laugh while Ruby and Weiss blushed to a point where their faces could be used as stop lights.

“WINTER!” Weiss yelled as she playfully slapped her sisters arm.

“I’m sorry but it’s part of the job.” She said as her laughter calmed down.

“What are you doing here in Haven anyways?” Weiss asked and went back to her meal.

“I was sent here to check on the cities defenses and see if there is any White Fang activity nearby. The General wants to be prepared in case of another attack like at Beacon but we don’t have the resources we need to help the city properly prepare its defenses. The Atlassian council is practically abandoning all of Remnant and building up its own defenses instead of going on the offense and taking out the White Fang before they attack again.”

“That’s terrible.” Ruby said with shock. “How can they just do that? Especially after Beacon.”

“It’s because of what happened at Beacon that they are so worried. Beacon was a school filled with hundreds of Hunters and Huntresses from all around the world and yet it still fell. Now, they aren’t sure if Haven or Atlas or anywhere is next on the list. I recently got word that there is even a large White Fang base only thirty miles from here and I can’t even get enough troops to stage a reconnaissance mission much less a full-scale attack.”

“What if we did it for you?” Ruby asked. Everyone else at the table turned at her in shock.

“What?” Weiss asked.

“We could do it for her. After all, we did have some training in that area thanks to Doctor Oobleck and we are used to fighting the Fang if needed.”

“I don’t know Miss Rose. Sounds too dangerous and besides you three aren’t even a full team of huntresses and only did a years’ worth of training.” Winter pointed out.

“True but like you said, you don’t have enough troops to do so and what if they are planning another attack here at Haven and this place is the key. What if we could get you enough information that would help convince the council to send more help so you could take them down. That would be worth it, right?”

Winter hummed in thought before looking at Ruby and the rest. “Alright, but only reconnaissance. You find some information if you can like computers, troop numbers, their capabilities and such but that is it. You are not to engage unless needed. Is that understood?”

“Yes of course.” Ruby was now practically jumping in joy. “Weiss?”

The ex-heiress remained quiet for a moment before finally turning to her girlfriend. “I’m in.” she smiled and kissed Ruby on the cheek. The three now looked at Yang with the same question.

“Heck yeah I am in.” Yang smiled.

“Yes! Team RWBY is back in action.” Ruby jumped up in excitement before being hushed by a nearby table.

“Actually, it’s team RWY since Blake isn’t here.” Yang sadly said before downing her whole glass of wine.

Ruby’s enthusiasm was slightly crushed but she remained positive. “Oh. Yeah but don’t worry. We will find her and I am sure after we help Winter with this she can help us as well.”

Winter nodded. “If you three do well on this mission I will gladly help you find your partner.”

“Great, now, you girls ready to kick some more butt?” Ruby grinned and placed her hand in the middle of the air over the table.

“With you sis? Anytime.” Yang grinned as she placed her hand over her sisters.

“Ugh. You’re my leader, my partner, and now my girlfriend. Of course, I’m ready you dolt. Who else is going to watch your back so you don’t make a complete fool out of yourself.” Weiss reached out and placed her own hand on top of the pile.

“Alrighty then. Let’s do this. GO TEAM RWBY!” Ruby shouted as the three girls threw their hands in the air in celebration and laughed.

This was to be their first mission together after almost a year of being a part. Even though they weren’t a full team like before they were ready to fight back against Cinder and the White Fang.

They were still Huntresses.

** ……………………………….. **

****

As team RW_Y along with Winter sat and cheered for their new mission. A silent figure sat on the other side of the room at a table, alone. He wore a black suit with a white button up shirt underneath along with a red tie. He had short black hair that was slightly graying and light red eyes, almost like that of a warm fire. His face was chiseled and strong but had the slight markings of a warrior, a fighter. A smile crossed his face as he watched the girls talk, laugh, and become a family like the once were. There was a measure of sadness in his eyes as he looked.

Taking his glass of scotch, he gulped it down in one go before getting up from his seat. As he left the restaurant, he took one look back. _‘Enjoy the time you have together for moments like these are what will keep you alive and keep you fighting. Keep a hold of them and make them last. Take care children. I will see you soon.’_ With one last smile, he turned and head down the streets of Haven and hummed a lullaby an old friend once sang.

He had a mission to prepare for.


	6. Ruby Vs Weiss

Weiss could only watch as Salem plunged Crescent Rose into Ruby. The redhead was on her knees, blood covering her face, hair, and body. Her clothes were completely torn and her signature red cloak was filled with holes, burn marks, and soak in blood. Her silver eyes stared at Weiss, her lips mouth a final ‘I love you’ as the blade of her beloved weapon was swung through her spin and out her chest. Even as she died, her eyes never left Weiss’s own and the white-haired woman could only watch as the life of the woman she loved more than anything in this world faded away until the twinkle in her eyes were gone.

“No. No” Weiss was barely able to cry out as she laid on her stomach. Her own body was horribly disfigured. Her left arm was bent and twisted at an odd angle and caked in blood as was most of her body. The scar above her left eye was reopened and made even larger than before.

 _‘We failed.’_ She thought as she watched Ruby fall face first into the ground as Salem removed the blade. The Grimm Goddess was too strong for them. She stood tall, cloaked in a black and golden robe. Her eyes still burned a blood red but her once pale skin that was covered in black veins was now a pure white, clean and beautiful. Her white-hair remained in its crown like form but was now flowing down to her waist. Her power had grown to an unbelievable level and it was foolish of them to think they could stop her.

After seven long years of war, they finally got a glimpse of hope.

It all started when the Resistance had finally found the location of Salem’s Castle and the Grimm Pools, the source of all Grimm creatures. They had mounted their final offensive with all remaining troops and techno droids as well as any hunter teams that remained under the leadership of her wife, Commander Ruby Rose.

They used the bulk of their forces to stage a full-on assault of the castle while team RWBY and JRN snuck inside the castle to face Salem head on but, it was a failure from the start. In only five minutes of the assault, over fifty percent of their forces had been destroyed by the abominations known as the Black Fang as well as the Grimm Dragons. Once both hunter teams discovered Salem, she killed all Ren first within just the first few seconds. That sent Nora into a violent rage that did very minor damage to Salem before she was sent to meet Ren in the next life. After her was Jaune.

 _‘Jaune’_ Weiss chuckled.

That blonde fool that could barely hold a sword at the start of Beacon and one that could clearly not take a hint after her constant rejections had actually improved by far since the Fall. With his semblance, he was able to hurt Salem and it seemed for a sec that they had a chance but…it was only for a moment. After it was over, nothing remained of the man.

Weiss hoped that it was at least painless for him.

Finally, it was Yang and Blake.

The bumblebee pair had come far since Beacon, in the skills and techniques but also with each other having married only a few years into the war just after Ruby and herself had. But even with all that skills, training, and abilities plus the years of experience, it wasn’t enough.

Blake was first. Her blades and gunfire did no damage to Salem and her clones were useful in distracting her to allow the others to attack but eventually she was caught. They had to watch as she was thrown out a window and straight into a pack of beowolves outside the castle, her screams only lasted for a moment. After she had fallen, Yang went into a fiery rage that left Salem broken and battered but it didn’t last long as with her new powers her wounds healed in an instant. Having used up all her aura and energy, the brawler and Weiss’s best friend said her final goodbyes before her neck was snapped. Now that Ruby was also gone, all that left was her.

Using her good arm, she reached and grasped the hilt of Myrtenaster and used the tip of its blade to help her to her feet. Salem watched her with amusement as she stood and pointed her weapon at the Goddess. All the evil woman did was laugh. “Really child? Still, to the very end you fight.” She smirked at Weiss. “It is one of the few things that I actually found admirable about you humans. You and your friends had gone up against me even when there was no chance of winning and even if you did, there would have been still so very few humans left that it wouldn’t have even mattered.”

“Fuck you!” Weiss said as she spat out some blood.

Salem hummed. “For what it is worth, you will be with your beloved soon.”

With those words, the woman leaped at Weiss and smack her across the face and into the castle walls. Weiss could feel every single of her ribs break as well as several other bones. Her body was lite on fire with pain and yet she ignored it. She somehow was able to pick herself up and once again faced Salem. The woman smiled and lifted a hand in the air and Weiss soon felt herself being lifted in the air by an unknown force. With a flick of the woman’s wrist, Weiss was slammed into several pillars again and again until she could no longer feel her body anymore.

Once she was satisfied, Salem dropped Weiss from the air and the former heiress fell right next to her wife.

Weiss knew that it was the end for her but, she was not afraid. If anything, she was relived in a strange way. No longer will she have to live in fear or spend every day fighting and hiding from Grimm. No longer will she have to study multiple maps and readouts or strategize for battles. She can finally rest.

With the last of her strength, she pushed herself to her knees and looked up at Salem who towered over her. In the evil woman’s hands was her own rapier and she could only watch as it was lifted above her with the tip pointing down and then plunged towards her chest.

It seemed as if it was happening in slow motion. In an instant, Weiss watch the memories of her life flash by. Her childhood with Winter and the games they would play. Her arguments with her father and training before Beacon. The explosion on the docks where she met the redhead of a dolt she loved so much. She then focused mainly on those memories. Memories of Ruby. Things such as their reunion at Haven, their first date, even their first argument which was over something stupid Weiss was sure. Her memories moved onto their engagement when Ruby proposed to her in the middle of a battle, surrounded by their fellow hunters and Grimm. And finally, their wedding. These were the memories worth living for, worth fighting for…worth dying for.

Weiss continued to watch as the blade of her weapon slowly moved to her chest and before it made contact over her heart, Weiss closed her eyes and let out one final thought.

_‘I’m will see you soon Ruby. I will see you soon.’_

** ……………………………………. **

Weiss awoke covered in sweat with her hair and nightgown clinging to her body. Her breathing was heavy and she felt as if her heart was going to beat straight out of her chest.

 _‘That dream. That nightmare, what was that?’_ she thought.

“Weiss? You okay?” a voice spoke. She turned to the other side of the bed and saw Ruby looking at her with a worried look on her face as she held Weiss’s shoulders in both hands. She was in her bed, in her hotel room, with Ruby.

Weiss didn’t answer and instead buried her face into the redhead’s shoulders and cried. Ruby rubbed her back and whispered soothing words into her ear as she placed several kisses. Weiss cried and cried until no more tears remained and Ruby’s shirt was soaked with her tears. She remained in that position for what had to be an hour at least before she sobs quieted and she soon fell asleep once again.

** ……………………………… **

Ruby awoke to the sounds of running water. She picked up her head and used a hand to block the sun from her eyes and looked around the room. She noticed the absence of a certain beautiful woman from the other side of the bed and guessed that she was in the shower. Taking a look at her scroll she noticed that it was only a few hours till noon and that everyone would be waiting for them at the café nearby for lunch.

Getting out of bed, she stretched out all her limbs and head to the dresser to grab her change of clothes so that she was ready for her shower once Weiss was done. She took a seat on the edge of the bed and her thoughts went to what happened in the middle of the night.

She was asleep when she felt movement on the other side of the bed and heard the sounds of someone crying. What she found was Weiss crying out her name and thrashing around as if someone had a hold on her and she was trying to break free. Ruby was thankfully able to shake her awake and when the older girl suddenly embraced her, crying her eyes out, Ruby could only wonder what exactly caused her girlfriend to be so scared. Just seeing her in such a state broke her heart as she knew that while she would fight anything to protect Weiss, protecting her against her nightmares were something else entirely.

Weiss came out only a few moments later and Ruby took her place. Once she finished her shower, she exited the bathroom to see Weiss dressed in her new combat uniform, sitting on a chair with her legs crossed and looking at her scroll. Ruby herself was dressed in her combat uniform as they were due to do some training today to prepare for the coming mission.

“Hey Weiss.” Ruby said as she used her towel to finish drying her hair and took a seat on the bed only a foot away from her girlfriend.

“Hmm” Weiss hummed but her eyes never left her scroll.

Ruby threw the towel onto the hamper near the bathroom. She turned back to Weiss and leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees with her hands clasped together. Her eyes looked at Weiss with concern. “You want to talk about last night?” she asked.

Weiss’s fingers paused in her movements. She placed the scroll in her lap and look to Ruby. “Not right now. I need to make some sense of it first.”

Ruby got up from her spot and kneed down in front of her girlfriend. She crossed her arms and placed them onto the snowy girl’s lap and laid her head down with her gaze looking at Weiss. “I’m here for you, you know? I’m not going anywhere.” She smiled.

Weiss started weaving a hand through Ruby’s crimson locks and returned the smile. “I know. I just need some time, okay?”

“Of course.”

The white-haired woman then used her other hand and placed it under Ruby’s chin. She pulled her closer until their lips met in a slow kiss. Ruby moaned into the kiss and moved herself until she was now sitting on Weiss’s lap. The former heiress took the initiative and wrapped both her arms around the scythe wielders waist, pulling her closer while Ruby cupped the woman’s cheeks with both hands.

“While I would enjoy spending the day,” Weiss started to say before being pulled into another kiss, “we need to do some training.” She was brought in for another kiss, this one much longer.

“Fine.” Ruby pouted. Weiss rolled her eyes and gave her another kiss before Ruby moved off her lap.

Weiss dusted off her skirt and grabbed her rapier. “Ready?”

Ruby grabbed Crescent Rose and smiled. “Ready.”

The pair then left the hotel and headed towards Haven Academy’s training arena hand in hand. Thankfully, Winter had spoken to the school’s headmaster and gained permission to use the arena whenever she wished. After the following night, she extended the usage to team RW_Y as well.

“So, where is your Uncle Qrow?” Weiss asked as they walked.

Ruby shrugged. “He said that he had to go and speak to Professor Goodwitch about something. I don’t know about what or where he went but he said that he would be back in a few days.”

“Odd, though I did wonder what happened to her and a few of the other professors after the fall. After Ozpins disappearance and everything I thought that a few might be on the hunter for Cinder and the others that caused it.”

“I hope they are okay at the very least.” Ruby said. Her thoughts moved to whether she should tell Weiss the truth about the Fall, about Cinder, about Pyrrha, and everything that her uncle had told her. She still had some difficulty believing everything but after the things she had seen at the top of the tower, she couldn’t exactly ignore the possibility that he was right. To think that some powerful being known as the Grimm Queen, or Salem as her uncle said, was the one in charge of Cinder and the others. She knew that she would have to tell Weiss soon but after her nightmare she felt as if the moment wasn’t right.

It took some time but they eventually arrived at the academy and after showing them their ID’s given to them by Winter, they were allowed in and made their way to the arena. It looked a lot similar to Beacon’s arena except for the floor being a dark gray then marble white. The only people in attendance were both Yang and Winter who waved to the two girls, Yang with a crazier wave with her metal arm while Winter’s was calm and simple.

“Glad to see you two have made it though you are a bit late.” Yang said as the two approached them.

“Yeah we kind of got held up.” Ruby half lied.

“Really?” Yang smirked and raised an eyebrow in skepticism.

Both Ruby and Weiss blushed under her hidden meaning and looked away from each other. “Y-yes.”

“Whatever.” Yang chuckled. “You two ready?” Both girl’s nodded.

“Alright. We will start with something simple.” Winter spoke up. She turned her eyes to Weiss. “Sister. Why don’t you show me how much you have progressed since last time? You and Miss Rose will have a short match. First to knock the other out of the arena wins.”

“Of course. Ready Ruby?” Weiss said to her girlfriend.

“Of course, and I promise to go easy on you. Being trapped in that massive mansion you must’ve not have been allowed training time I’d assume.” Ruby smirked as the pair walked to opposite ends of the arena.

“You would be surprised.” Weiss said as she returned the smirk. She then got into her position while Ruby did the same but kept her weapon in sniper mode. “I might just have a few surprises for you.”

“Can’t wait princess. How about we make this interesting?”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Loser buys the other dinner and a movie.”

Weiss shook her head with a smile. “Is this your lame attempt to ask me out on a date?”

Ruby shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe. We got a deal.?”

Weiss laughed. “Deal. I just hope that you have enough money. You do know that I have some expensive taste.”

Ruby laughed. “I don’t know. I’m not that expensive and yet you like me.” Her comment caused Yang to ‘ooooooh’ on the other side of the arena and Weiss to blush like crazy.

“Dolt.” The former heiress spoke with a small smile.

The pair stood in silence. Even after Winter rang the bell for them to begin, the remained in the same position.

Ruby could only wonder what Weiss meant by surprises and was growing more and more excited at the possibilities. She herself had learned a few moves and wanted to show them off but in all honesty, she really just wanted to prove to Weiss that she was no longer the exact same girl from their first year.

Smiling she quickly fired off several rounds at Weiss before using her semblance to charge at the former heiress at an angle. That is where she was met with Weiss’s first surprise. Instead of finding her girlfriend she found a spinning orange glyph under her feet while Weiss was flipping over her head like a graceful ballerina. Ruby looked on in awe but only for a moment before the glyph’s spinning sped up and a second later exploded. The explosion flew her back several feet and almost out of the arena but she fully extended her weapon and used the blade to stop her in place with her body sprawled out in a low stance and only a few inches from the edge.

Looking up she saw Weiss smiling. “That was clever but it won’t be enough.” The redhead said as she stood while returning the smile.

“Cockiness doesn’t suit you my dear.” Weiss returned to her fighting posture.

“I like to think it’s more on the line of confidence.”

“Not the same as skill.”

“I think I got more than enough of that.”

“I don’t know. You were a little slow earlier. Maybe all those cookies are slowing you down.”

The couple smirked at each other, just enjoying the banter between them.

“Save it for the bedroom ladies!” Yang shouted from the stands.

Weiss short her a glare but both her and Ruby’s face were brighter than her cloak.

“Yannnnnnng~” Ruby whined. All her sister did was laugh while Winter face palmed at her humor. The whiterose pair then looked back at each other and prepared to fight.

Ruby once again shot at Weiss with her semblance swinging her scythe. Each blow was met by the rapier and Ruby was amazed that Weiss was not even slower since Beacon and was actually blocking each strike with ease. Weiss then pushed Ruby back and used a glyph to push herself away from the redhead and fired of waves of fire dust.

Ruby jumped into the air to doge the waves and fired several shots that Weiss block with a glyph except for the one closer to her feet. That was a special explosive round that Ruby had been working on and the blast caused the former heiress to fly several meters to the side. Ruby took the chance and flew to her and swung her scythe like a baseball bat to try and knock Weiss out of the arena as she stood but her attack was stopped by a last-minute glyph. Weiss was able to use another glyph to push herself further away from Ruby.

Ruby grinned as she was glad that the match was still on. She missed sparring against Weiss and not because she gave her a challenge but because of how graceful and beautiful she was. Each move she made was thought of and planned with precision. Even though she was made the team leader, she had no doubt that Weiss could be an amazing leader of her own. In more ways than one, it is because of Weiss that Ruby was such a great leader as she always pushed her to be better, to study harder, and to always plan ahead.

The next several minutes were filled with the sounds of clashing steel. Sparks flew as the blades met. Ruby was starting to feel the strain of the fight as her aura was getting low as was her stamina. Weiss wasn’t doing much better and Ruby could see the sweat was causing the strands of her hair to stick to her face.

“Ready to give?” Ruby grinned as she breathed heavily.

Weiss let out a small laugh. “Now what kind of partner would I be if I were to quit once things were just getting interesting.”

Ruby let out a laugh of her own. “True.”

They stayed motionless for some time. Ruby watched as Weiss stood still with her eyes closed and she had to assume that her girlfriend was busy trying to come up with a plan of sorts.

Suddenly, Weiss shot herself towards Ruby and the redhead duck the slash directed at her head and swung her legs under Weiss’s causing her to fall to the ground. Ruby leapt to her feet and aimed the barrel at Weiss.

“I think that’s match my dear.”

The snowy haired woman smirked. “I don’t think so.”

Ruby tilted her head in confusion and it was then that she heard a small roar behind her. She turned just barely see a white boarbatusk rolling towards her and then slamming into her side. The attack caused her to fly right out of the arena and into the wall. Since her aura was so low already from the fight she was sure that she had broken a few ribs.

“You okay?” Weiss said as arrived at Ruby’s side and helped her to her feet.

“Yeah. Looks like I owe a certain pretty girl a date.” The redhead smiled.

Weiss returned the gesture with a kiss. “That you do.”

“What was that?”

“My summons. I have only been able to do it a few times and only once on purpose before I left Atlas. It takes a good amount of concentration and aura but thankfully it worked though if not I would’ve definitely been done for.”

Moments later Winter and Yang arrived next to them. “You did it. You actually summoned.” Winter smiled as she hugged her sister.

Ruby watched on, happy at seeing the loving sisterly moment as she knew that the pair only had a few during their years together thanks to their father. Now that both Weiss and Winter were free from him, maybe things could get even better between them. She herself was then embraced by Yang though her still healing ribs caused her a bit of pain.

“Yang…too tight…ribs…broken.” She groaned under the pain.

“Oh, shit sorry. It’s just that you two were awesome.” The blonde grinned as she released her sister and looked between the two.

“Yes, it was…. awesome.” Winter said. Her face grimaced a little as she used the unfamiliar word.

“Thanks.” Both Ruby and Weiss said. “How about another match?” Weiss suggested with a mischief look in her eyes as she looked at Ruby.

Ruby looked at her in confusion but when her girlfriend’s eyes moved to the other pair she got the idea. “Yeah another one will be fun.”

“But you two aren’t recovered yet? Do you want to work yourselves to death?” Yang asked.

“Not between Ruby and me. Between you and Winter. Or,” Weiss paused for a moment and grinned at Yang. “are you scared?”

“I’m not scared of nothing. Come on, lets show our little sisters how it’s done.” Yang said as she slammed her fist together and looked to the older Schnee.

Winter smiled. “Lets. It’s been awhile since I have had a decent match.”

The pair made their way to opposite ends of the arena while Ruby and Weiss took to the stands, sitting hand and hand with Ruby resting her head on Weiss’s shoulder. “Who do you think is going to win?” Ruby asked.

Weiss hummed in thought for a moment. “Winter. She has more experience and training while Yang only has a year and I doubt she has yet to get used to using that arm very much.”

Ruby nodded in agreement. “Yeah, but, she always has a trick or two up her sleeve.”

“That she does.” Weiss chuckled. “Ready Winter?!” The specialist nodded. “Yang!?”

“Hell yeah!!” the blonde yelled.

Weiss took the hammer and rang the bell. “Fight!”

Yang fired off her gauntlets while Winter used a glyph to speed towards Yang with her sword.

Ruby watched them for a moment before she remembered something. “Damn. I should’ve gotten popcorn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the fight scene not being so great. First time really writing one and i honestly wasnt too into it. Next time will be better i promise.


	7. Sorry

Hello everyone!! I am sorry to say this but no, this isn’t a new chapter for Awakening. I honestly have been trying to write it for some time but I cant really get into it. I still love the story, don’t get me wrong there and I swear that I will finish it but for now it will be taking a short hiatus until I can get back at it.  
I am thinking that I will probably go through all the other chapters, fix some mistakes and do some rewrites to improve the story and then continue it but I do not know when that will be. I hope that I can get it going soon but I cant make any promises as to when. I really do want to continue this story as I have big plans for it in the future but for now I do not know what to do.  
I am sorry. I swear that I will return to it and finish it as I do not want to be like those other writers who start off on an amazing story and suddenly not finish it with no explanation or just call it quits. It is the one thing I told myself I would not do once I started writing.   
Again, I apologize. If you did like this story though, please check out my others as I will still continue those and if you have any ideas on how to improve this story or fix any chapters that I had already published just PM me. Or if you want to become a co-author for it then just do the same.  
For now, I hope that you all have a great day. Again, I will return to this story!!


End file.
